Hot and Cold
by B.C Daily
Summary: No one would believe it, but it actually hadn't been his idea. LJSmut. Lemon.


**Author's Notes**: Written for the Smutlympics on tumblr. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**Hot and Cold**

No one would believe it, but it actually hadn't been his idea.

James left the castle through a side entrance, his wand hovering over the _Lumos _lit Map, his eyes focused on one particular dot bobbing not too far away from his own. It had been a warm spring, but when it was two a.m. and hazy enough that even the nearly full moon couldn't say hullo, that didn't seem to matter much. There was a nip in the air and the grass was soggy from a recent patch of rain, but still James trekked on, making his way towards the bobbing dot.

_2 a.m. Find me._

That's all the note had said. She hadn't even bothered signing it, though James could pick her handwriting out from anywhere. He'd thought there'd been something brewing in that head of hers during dinner, but when he'd asked about it, she'd only hummed something noncommittal and let the subject pass. It wasn't until he was back in the dormitory and nearly ready for bed that her owl had delivered it. Now, several hours later, he'd finally get to see what it was all about.

Though when he'd glanced at the map at promptly two and spotted where he ought to be going, he had his suspicions.

James heard the quiet splashing before he spotted the small stack of clothes folded neatly by the far side of the Great Lake. As his dot quickly gained ground on hers, a batch of brightly-coloured hair broke through the water's surface.

Lily grinned. "Took you long enough."

"Couldn't be helped," James replied, approaching the water's edge. "Seems someone filched my cloak. I had to dash about the castle with only my wits to guide me."

"Your wits and a magical map that tells you exactly where everyone is," Lily scoffed. "Poor you."

James shrugged lightly, but his girlfriend had already disappeared beneath the water again, the only remaining sign of her a long, white shape amidst the murky waters. Gently toeing off his shoes, James rolled up his trouser legs and plopped himself down at the lake ledge. He dangled his feet in the water.

"Oh, look at that." He plucked his cloak off Lily's pile of clothing as she popped out from beneath the water. "Found it."

Lily tugged at his legs. "Come in."

"Not likely. This was _your _mad idea. I'm perfectly content having graduated and never gone skinny dipping in the Great Lake, thanks."

"So you're just going to sit there?"

"That's the plan."

"While I'm in here. Alone. Cold. Naked."

Though he'd already acknowledged in theory that she was in there without a stitch of clothing to her name, having it stated so bluntly seemed to bring a new reality to the situation. James's eyes darted automatically down to the wide expanse of skin already showing above the water—her face, surrounded by the heavy curtain of her hair, dripping with water droplets; her long neck, arched towards him; her creamy shoulders, thrust back and giving him an ample view of the tops of her gently rounded tits. In fact, if she lifted just a tad more...

He groaned loudly, resigned. "It's bloody freezing, Lily."

Her eyebrows lifted. "And you can't think of a singleway to heat things?"

James could think of hundreds—_thousands_—but it was still 2 a.m,. bitterly cold, and hardly the time to be cavorting in the Great Lake with his naked girlfriend.

He whipped the shirt over his head with one, angry swipe.

"Sodding tease," he grumbled.

Lily giggled before diving back beneath the water as he struggled to divest himself of the rest of his clothing—not exactly the easiest of tasks when he was now maneuvering around a partial erection. He shook off the final leg of his trousers and pants and kicked them towards the rest of his clothes. He saved his specs for last, taking care to rest them gently atop Lily's neat pile of clothing, lest he lose them and have to spend the rest of the night blind.

Blinking at what now appeared to be a giant, dark blur, James took a deep breath and dived straight into the lake.

_Bloody fucking hell_! He kicked to the surface and took a gasping breath, the frigid water immediately curing his cock of any inclination it may have had to stiffen. He treaded water as his body attempted to acclimate to the drastic change in temperature. He squinted as he tread, seeking out the dark splotch that was hopefully his girlfriend.

He felt her before he heard her, the slick slide of her wet hands against his shoulders as she carefully threaded her arms about his neck from behind.

"Pansy," she whispered in his ear, then nipped it.

James turned in her grasp, shifting his hands to her waist and tugging their bodies closer. Her skin was sleek and soft against his.

"Say that again." His mouth caught hers in a heated kiss, broken off too quickly. "Hm?"

"Pansy," Lily hissed, but the word was buried against his lips as she lifted herself farther into his embrace and kissed him again. Water sloshed between them.

The kiss was long, hard, the obvious beginning to something larger. James could never quite get enough of kissing Lily Evans, and apparently 2 a.m. skinny dipping snogs were no exception. Simply indulging for a few moments, James snogged her soundly before letting his hands drift gently up and down her torso, eventually lifting to cup her full breasts. His fingers rolled over the same tantalizing tips that had resided so temptingly beneath the waterline minutes before, and Lily sighed into his mouth. He flicked and brushed deliberately, a careful caressing massage. His mouth shifted away from her lips, over her jaw line, and down her neck. As his hands continued their mindful ministrations, he bit gently down on her pulse point, then gave a shallow suck.

Lily's fingers bit into his shoulders. Her head tilted to give him better access.

Despite the icy water, James felt his cock begin to stir and harden again. He could feel Lily's pulse beating a steady rhythm against his lips, the telling throb all the encouragement he needed. He lingered there for a few more stimulating moments, then slowly skimmed his mouth farther down. Lily's legs caught around his hips and latched on. Her pelvis rubbed against his. He sucked in a harsh breath.

"Water's not too cold anymore, is it?" she teased, and when she gently rocked her body against his, James nearly buried himself in her right then and there.

He quickly palmed her hardened nipples.

"Dunno," he replied casually. "Still seems plenty cold to me."

He swallowed her snort with his mouth, but it didn't remain a snort for long. Humming contently, Lily pressed herself against him again, taking as much pleasure in the slick friction as he had. Careful not to break the contact, James carefully maneuvered them backwards until Lily's back hit the sturdy wall of the lake edge. Using the wall as leverage, he pushed himself against her more fully.

Lily gasped. "Do that again."

He complied readily, nudging against her heated thighs with a tormenting chaff that went straight to his cock. The water swished and splashed around them as James continued to grind against her. He gritted his teeth and let the tension rise, grateful for the hand she'd just fisted in his hair. The subtle pull of her short tugs served as a heady contrast to the pressure building below, giving him something else to concentrate on beside the growing need to thrust inside her.

Her second hand moved down between them. Without warning, she gave his cock a thorough wank.

"Fucking _hell_." The muffled swear hissed through his lips as he dropped his forehead against her shoulder, feeling himself begin to crack as her fingers curled tightly around his swelling shaft. She began a series of sure strokes and he sucked in a gasping breath, trying to keep from exploding. But the water's coolness and natural lubrication compiled with her provoking fondling were proving to be a dangerous combination. He plunged his hand beneath the water and caught hers, stopping her troubling rubbings before things went too far.

Her gaze lifted in question and he shook his head curtly.

"Not cold enough for that," he muttered, and because he really wasn't certain he could wait much longer, he twisted his hand around until he found the small thatch of hair at the crest of her tempting heat, slipping a finger beneath. As his thumb rubbed a gentle rhythm against her clit, his middle finger slipped experimentally into her tight slit.

After a few moments of shallow pumps, James felt Lily's muscles tense against his fingers. She quickly moved to grasp _his _hand.

"Plenty warm there," she murmured, and caught his mouth with hers as she gently positioned his cock against her. The slight nudge of it was almost too much. He had to force himself not to immediately plunge right into her.

"Sure?" he asked.

She nodded jerkily. "God, yes. Get inside me. Now."

James would have laughed if he wasn't so busy following her dictates. With nary an objection more, he plowed straight into her, unable to keep the heavy groan from escaping as he was finally clasped within her tight warmth. He stood like that for a moment, attempting to catch his bearings, but Lily's shallow panting and insistent squirming were enough to tell him it was time to bloody move. He could hardly object.

The water sloshed into minuscule waves as James began a steady thrusting pattern, the feeling of her tight walls and each stroke's luscious friction causing his head to spin. Her heels dug into his arse, her hips moving up to match his every plunge. She kept her mouth on his, burying her whimpers against his lips and tracing the inside of his mouth with her tongue. James returned his fingers to her mound, finding the spot where the tension was coiled and using his fingers to relieve the strain. Lily pressed against him, and his stokes grew more shallow as her body tensed against his. The disparity between the cold water and her molten heat should have been disconcerting, but instead it created a devilish contrast that had James's whole body reacting, a never-ending sea of pleasurable prickling. He grunted loudly.

"_Fuck_." He pushed her harder against the wall, using it to keep them propped up as he attempted to get at her with longer, firmer thrusts. Lily moaned her approval, lifting into his every moment. She fit him like a glove and her muscles squeezed his cock with each tilt of her hips, a risky pressure that had him panting harder than he ought have done. He took comfort in the fact that at least he wasn't alone—when she wasn't pouring her shallow breaths into heady kisses, James could feel the little huffs of Lily's ragged gasps against his skin.

"James." She whispered his name against his mouth, the mere sound of it sending tremors down James's spine. He redoubled his efforts, moving his fingers frantically against her and throwing his entire body into his next thrusts, waiting for that crowning moment when she convulsed against him and he could finally let go. Thank Merlin it didn't take very long. A few minutes later, Lily let out a panting cry, and James felt the tremors of her body clasp and unclasp his strained cock. With a strangled groan of his own, James slammed into her with a half-dozen furious final strokes, then exploded, spilling himself inside of her.

It took a few moments for their breathing to return to normal, but James could still hardly move. He couldn't be certain whether it was water or sweat soaking their skin, but either way he felt drained and coated. He pressed a few absent kisses against Lily's mouth, but she returned them only halfheartedly, still trying to pull herself together. His mouth drifted up to her hair.

"All right?" he asked.

Her nod was more of a prodding nudge, like a cat looking for a soothing stroke. James was happy to oblige, tucking her head against his shoulder and gently tracing the side of her face with his fingers. After a moment, she let out a long sigh.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, though James knew it was anything but. She closed her eyes and began to grin. "I just can't believe you almost didn't come in."


End file.
